Ranger
• Lying in a golden field of royal oaks and melrose is a young woman; a Lla'Trahnsian girl, barefoot and dressed in a plain white dress, plucks timidly at the strings of her lute. With each note, her smile grows brighter and her soul more confident as she livens her pace, and soon, her tune is lovely, notes smattering against each other in a beautiful melody, so beautiful that the trees, grass, and flowers around her dance alongside her. • Leaning against a withered tree, a human dressed in dark leathers waits patiently, travelers passing him by with nary a brief glance. He listens to the cold night wind, whistling to himself, and although those who pass him by don't realize, their mood lightens, their pace quickens and they feel at ease. For awhile, he becomes alone, only accompanied by his own tune, until he hears a faint voice, a helpless and lost one in the distance. A spirit. His breath slows, and he picks up his violin, heading in the direction of the voice. • A court jester stands among the the cruel array of nobles, holding their terrible court below the repulsive lord himself, sat upon his own twisted throne. The jester maintains a facsimile of a smile, a painted fake born from years of practice and lies. As the nobles raise their glasses in a toast, he quietly begins a chant. The air grows still, their faces grow cold and confused as their voices sputter out, muted. Their lips move, their terrified eyes widened, yet no sound escapes their bodies. And so the jester begins his slaughter. The bards are master storytellers, singers, and performers, able to weave magic through their voices and movements. Their style is undeniable, their attacks are dramatic and their presence, inspiring. Bards are able to maintain songs that can cripple the morale of their enemies, slowing them down or weakening them, or raise their voices and instill pride and power within their allies. But their usefulness is not limited to mere songs, no, they are capable combatants, conjuring manifestations of their stories to assault or confine their foes, or confounding their enemies with their unique dramatic style of attack. They may even mix their performances into their foes, wielding pyrotechnic displays and notes from their songs to harm the antagonists of their stories. Signature Abilities Core Abilities Accuracy (Aim, Damage) Suppressive Fire (AoE) Trapmaking (Traps) - Tosses a bola at your target that grapples the target and knocks them backward. While grappled by a bola, they’re unable to make actions other than to struggle, and knockback effects knock them down - Trap that slows targets in an area and can ignite, dealing massive fire damage - Bear trap that triggers upon an enemy touching it. Can be tossed Shrapnel Grenade - Powerful grenade that detonates into shrapnel, dealing piercing damage - Toss a trap that explodes into a web, catching all targets within 25ft and snaring them to the trap. Should anyone move beyond the 25ft radius, it will instantly explode, dealing explosive damage to all targets Caltrops - Guerilla Warfare (Utility) Wyvern Bite - Ranged attack that deals nature damage and causes next ranged attack to critically hit. Cannot be used on a target that is Marked Envenomed Arrows - Envenom your arrows, causing them to apply a minor poison for the next few shots Camouflage - Camouflage yourself with your surroundings, activating stealth. While stealthed, your movement speed is reduced by 20ft, and attacking or being damaged breaks the effect. Your first attack from stealth is an automatic critical hit. Outmaneuver - Increase your dodge against the chosen target by 30, plus an additional amount equal to your Agility, up to a maximum of 70. If the opponent triggers any of your traps, or takes damage from one, you gain a free ranged attack against them Eagle Eye - Boosts accuracy and damage, allows sight of stealthed targets Specialization : Marksman Specialization : Pathfinder Specialization : Hunter Specialization : Artificer Specialization : Wayfarer